villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert W. Wily, also better known as Dr. Wily or Doctor Wily, is the main antagonist of the classic Mega Man series, and a major character and antagonist in the franchise overall. He is a knowledgeable and intellectual scientist and the former college friend and rival of Dr. Light, who strives to conquer the world. In almost all of his appearances, he does this through enlisting an army of Robot Masters to assist with his plans, which are always foiled by his nemesis and Dr. Light's creation, Mega Man. He was voiced by Scott McNeil. Personality Mega Man Dr. Wily is an archetypal villain who is as cruel and as he is incredibly cunning. He is a skilled liar and manipulator, shown in him convincing a group of Dr. Light's own robots to work for him in Mega Man 9, and having persuaded his enemies into thinking that he has reformed or is on their side multiple times, only to inevitably betray them. He is consistently portrayed in a cowardly light as well, as, after most of his defeats, he typically grovels, begging for forgiveness while claiming he will change his ways, although these claims never seem to hold water, as he always either back-stabs his enemies, takes the opportunity to escape, or returns to villainy one way or another. While clever and a genius, Wily is ignorant and arrogant to a fault. He never seems to recognize why his plans fail and is incredibly overconfident in his success, even knowing how many times Mega Man and his allies have defeated him. He is also persistently confident that Bass will one day destroy Mega Man for him, ignoring the fact that Bass is disloyal to the point of interfering with his own plans to destroy Mega Man and attacking him on numerous occasions. Naturally, Wily's rampant tendency to overlook faults in his plans and creations consistently leads to his defeat or other failures—something seen perhaps most tragically in his final creation Zero, who both immediately turned on him and would, ironically, later go on to help Dr. Light's creation X and reject his legacy. In the opening of Mega Man 11, it is implied that his constant defeats by Mega Man in the past have given him recurring nightmares that have left him insomniac. Despite his villainy, Wily occasionally shows that he does in fact possess the capacity to be genuinely nice and friendly. In Super Adventure Rockman, Wily shows legitimate concern when Mega Man decides to use two Mega Busters to defeat Ra Moon in spite of the danger it poses to him, and also mentions that he loves his creations. In Mega Man 10, Wily leaves behind a stockpile of medicine to cure the robots infected by his Roboenza virus, presumably out of gratitude towards Mega Man for saving his life. Also, despite his hatred for and rivalry with him, Wily does not want Light to be hurt by his plans and does not try to harm him even when given the opportunity, like when he kidnapped him in Mega Man 5 and when he had Bass only steal his plans in Mega Man 7. This particular trait is shown frequently in the Archie Comic series, where Dr. Wily rages at Dr. Eggman for trying to kill Light using Metal Sonic during the "Worlds Collide" arc, and when he deliberately lets both Light and Roll live when Light Labs is destroyed during the "The Ultimate Betrayal" arc. Mega Man X series In the Mega Man X, taking place hundreds of years later, Wily, now existing as a AI integrated with the Maverick Virus, has a different personality likely due to his hatred hardening his heart. Having cast aside the prior scruples and restraints of his past self, Wily is remorseless and cold-blooded, he is perfectly willing to kill millions with a virus simply to see his goals come to fruition. Hundreds of years later, Wily is a much more hands off and enigmatic character, in every appearance, he manages to escape justice due to his ability to abandon his current vessel. Nevertheless, his hatred of Light is still clear, this can be seen when Wily breaks down in rage after X survives the doctor's attempts on his life in X2 and X6. In other Media ''Captain N: The Game Master'' Dr. Wily appears as one of the main antagonists of Captain N: The Game Master. In this series Wily, along with King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard, appears as one of Mother Brain's minions and engages in her schemes to conquer Videoland and defeat Captain N and the other videogame heroes. Unlike most Mega Man characters depicted in the series, Wily closely resembles his original counterpart, albeit dwarfed and with a deformed head. He was voiced by Ian James Corlett (who, ironically, later voiced Mega Man in the Ruby-Spears cartoon). Ruby-Spears Cartoon Dr. Wily serves as the main antagonist of the Ruby-Spears cartoon series, appearing in every episode. In this series, he is depicted as far more sinister and unhinged than in the games, and possesses both a German accent and a tendency to laugh manically. Unlike in the games, prior to becoming a villain, Wily served as Dr. Light's lab assistant for years. However, when they created a robot prototype that malfunctioned and Light told him to destroy their plans for industrial robots so they could start anew, Wily stole the plans, believing that Light wanted to sabotage his work to gain all the credit. He then used the plans to create Proto Man and came back to Light Labs to steal all of Light's robots. While he succeeded in reprogramming Cut Man, Guts Man and Ice Man, Roll and Rock escaped, the latter being upgraded into Mega Man to foil Wily's attempts to conquer the world as well. Archie Comics Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's partner, but in Let the Games Begin! he stole Light's Robot Masters to conquer the world. Mega Man stopped Dr. Wily and he was arrested, but in Time Keeps Slipping he escapes. Wily creates his own Robot Masters and attacks Mega Man in The Return of Dr. Wily, and manages to take control over Mega Man, but Dr. Light and his robots manage to free Mega Man from his control. In Spiritus Ex Machina, Dr. Wily found the ancient computer Ra Moon in the Amazon rainforest, which rebuilt his eight Robot Masters and created new robots. Dr. Wily also found Shadow Man and Proto Man, repairing them to work for him. ''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' Although Dr. Wily himself does not appear in the series, a character based off of him, named Bert Wily, appears as a supporting character. He is seen as a teenager with a penchant for mechanical tinkering, and, opposite to the games, one of Aki Light/Mega Man's friends. He also wears a t-shirt bearing Wily's signature "W" logo on it. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Dr. Wily appears as a trophy in both the Wii U and 3DS ports of Super Smash Bros. 4. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Dr. Wily appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Assist Trophy, piloting the Wily Capsule from Mega Man 7. He can create four elemental orbs around him, either containing fire, ice, or electricity, that will target a random fighter. He can also fire electricity on the ground, which scatters and creates four electric orbs. His capsule will also swing its propellers whenever a fighter comes into range. If the capsule is destroyed, Dr. Wily falls to the floor and begs for mercy. Dr. Wily also appears in the game as two Spirits, himself and as the Wily Capsule. As the Wily Capsule, it is a Primary Grab-type. It can be purchased from Funky Kong's Shack, or by defeating it in a Spirit Battle, which is a Stamina battle against a metal R.O.B. that summons the Wily Capsule Assist Trophy. As Dr. Wily, he lowers the rate of the opponent's Final Smash Meter when equipped. His Spirit Battle is a Stamina battle against eight Metal Mega Man. After they are defeated, Dr. Wily, who is portrayed by Dr. Mario, appears. Wily Castle Dr. Wily's iconic fortress, the Wily Castle, is his ominous base of operations that appears at the end of every classic Megaman game. A final gauntlet of sorts, Wily's Castle is opened after the corrupted Robot Masters have been defeated, and is usually split into four difficult sections, sometimes with a boss at the end of each section (ex. the infamous Boobeam Trap in Mega Man 2). At the end of the run, Dr. Wily is fought in one of his mechas, and upon his defeat the castle is prone to explode. It is always rebuilt, with the iconic skull-like motif always present in each design. In Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS, Wily Castle is a playable stage. At the upper-left hand corner, platforms will appear from time to time. At some point, the Yellow Devil will land on the stage and shoot at the characters. After a while, he will go away. He also switches sides of the stage from time to time, like he does in the Mega Man series. His weak point is his eye. If he is hit there enough, he'll erupt into a giant explosion, and the fighter who defeated him can hit the other fighters into the explosion for massive damage, possibly even One-hit KOing them. Quotes }} Gallery Images Doctor Wily.jpg|Doctor Wily in Mega Man 8 Dr. Wily.jpg|Doctor Wily in Mega Man 8 280px-MegaManArchieC009.jpg|Dr. Wily in the comics. Mrx.jpg|Dr. Wily disguised as Mr. X in Mega Man 6. Wily Castle.jpg|Wily Castle in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. MM11YoungWily.png|A young Dr. Wily. Wily'sDream.jpeg|Albert Wily and Thomas Light in their youth. dr wily by magma dragoon mk ii-d31y3dv.png|Wily Labs symbol. ZeroWily.png Dr.Wily.png WilyCapsule.png Videos Mega Man - Wily ruins a couple's night out Mega Man 6 Complete Works Final Battle Mega Man 7 Final Battle Mega Man 8 Final Battle Trivia *Dr. Wily has other nicknames which are "Dr. Willy", "Dr. Wahwee", "Dr. Wiley", and "Dr. Waily". *Dr. Wily's middle name was never revealed, though some claimed it could be "Willis" but that has never been proven. *Wily was originally set to appear in Disney's Wreck-It Ralph as one of the members of the Bad Guys Anonymous club, however, due to licensing issues with Capcom, he was cut from the film and replaced with an unnamed ninja. *In a way, Wily succeeded in proving he was a superior scientist then Light as his greatest creation, Zero outlived Mega Man X, Light's greatest creation by hundreds of years. *Ironically for all the troubles, Wily and his creations caused humanity, it was ultimately his robot, Zero that saved humanity in Mega Man Zero 4 by stopping Dr. Weil from destroying the earth. Navigation es: Dr. Wily Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supervillains Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Posthumous Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Category:Arena Masters Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Slaver Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Polluters Category:Supremacists Category:Paranoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Outcast Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:The Heavy Category:Aristocrats Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Weaklings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Noncorporeal Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Non-Action Category:Businessmen Category:God Wannabe Category:Abusers